crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash and Rass 3: 7 Lost Worlds
Crash and Rass 3: 7 Lost Worlds is the sequel to Crash and Bass 2: Save Lass. It will be released on 6 December 2011. Story Dr. Neo Cortex had failed to destroy Crash and Rass again and he wants N. Tropy to take his place and he accepted. Meanwhile in Wumpa Island, Crash, Rass and Lass were relaxing but they saw N. Tropy's airship with Coco and Crunch on a cage and then Crash, Rass and Lass are going to save them. Levels Island World * Bandicoot Woods (Boss: Fake Crash) * School Ruins * Jungle Alley (Boss: Ripper Roo) * Vine Parameters * Crashing Palace (Boss: Rilla Roo) * Thin River * Boat Ye' Hop (Boss: Koala Kong) Desert World * Dry Beach (Boss: Metal Crash) * Cactus Wide * Sphinx Wrath (Boss: Tribe Trio) * Sandy Town * West Terror (Boss: Big Norm and Norm) * Arabic Village * Pyramid District (Boss: Papu Papu) Ocean World * Fresh Sea (Boss: Ipean) * Sub Land * Aqua Colony (Boss: Nash the Shark) * Wet Mayhem * Purple Dive (Boss: Wraith Whale) * Hydro Zero * Deep Marine (Boss: Sydro with Frozen Beam Shooter Gun) Underground World * Down Under (Boss: Metal Crunch) * Trailer Mines * Low Way (Boss: Tiny Tiger) * Stone Shack * Acid Sewer (Boss: Kracker) * Geyser Ride * Train Passenger (Boss: Komodo Bros.) Snow World * Polar Cavern (Boss: The Bearminator) * Snowman Valley * Lodge Antics (Boss: Frostmanian Devil) * Husky Falls * Frosty Forts (Boss: Ultra Bate) * Slushy Land * Sled Desert (Boss: Arachnina) Volcano World * Dragon Den (Boss: Flamer the Dragon) * Roof Sneak * Crocodile Cave (Boss: Dingodile) * Burn Turn * Magma Canyon (Boss: Pinstripe) * Hot Oasis * Castle Tubes (Boss: King Tasman) Doom World * Nuke Home (Boss: N. Gin) * Meteor Blast * Lab Rush (Boss: N. Brio) * To The Space * Alien Base (Boss: Victor and Moritz) * Solar Collide * Flock of Clock (Boss: N. Tropy) Items The maximum amount of lives that can be held at one time is 99; each time the game is started over, the number of lives start off at 5 and the HP starts off at 20. Each time an enemy attacks the HP is divided by 2, or, if there is 9 HP or less, the player will be killed and a life will be lost. Healing Items * Wumpa fruit (gains 1 HP) * Wumpa soda (gains 5 HP) * Aku Aku tokens (gains 10 HP) used * Crash tokens (gains 10 HP and extra life) Dangerous Items *Metal wumpa (loses 1 HP) used *Stink fruit (loses 1 HP per second, cured once a healing item is acquired) * Dark wumpa (divides the HP in half, or, if there is 9 HP or less, kills the player) * Uka Uka tokens (divides the HP in half and loses 5 HP, or, if there is 14 HP or less, kills the player) Crates * Aku Aku crate * TNT crate (divides the HP in half, or, if there is 9 HP or less, kills the player) * Nitro crate (divides the HP in half and loses 5 HP, or, if there is 14 HP or less, kills the player) * Iron crate * Arrow crate * Detonator crate * Switch crate * Spike crate (loses 5 HP) * Freeze crate (freezes all enemies in the level for 20 seconds) * Slippery crate * Gem crate * Invisibility crate * Homing bazooka ammo crate (gains 5 homing bazooka bullets) * Super bazooka ammo crate (gains 1 super bazooka bullet) used * Flaming crate (loses 1 HP per second, cured once a healing item is acquired) Bazooka Guns *Normal bazooka (does not require ammo) *Homing bazooka (homes into the nearest enemy; requires ammo) *Super bazooka (high-powered bazooka; requires ammo) used Rides * Cannons * Polar (on Snow World levels) * Pura (on Island World levels) Related Articles * Bass the Wombat * Crash and Bass * Crash and Bass 2: Save Lass * Crash Bandicoot: Wumpa Adventures * Lass the Wombat Category:Games Category:Crash Games